User talk:LordBiro/Archive/Ban bugs
Uum hi Mr. LordBiro this is Naf i cant edit a page because you said i vandalised and i swear i havent is this a bug or did u ban me? I have a talk page if you happen to find this message Thank you for your time. :I got this one. :) --Rainith 00:34, 23 November 2006 (CST) Banning Question Hey LordBiro why'd you ban me. I didnt do anything to unappease the gods. Grenth's Sword 22:56, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :In the logs, Lord Biro hasn't done a ban recently. Did you post on this page on the same connection on which you received the warning? If so, then the fact that you can post now suggests that the ban message is likely a result of a known bug. A false ban message is sometimes presented. It most often impacts users who are not logged in (using an IP address) at the time that the error was generated. :It could also be that you're using a dynamic IP address, and the random one to which you were assigned by your ISP just happenned to be a blocked one from some other user being banned. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:07, 8 August 2006 (CDT) When i tried to make a change to one of my builds, it said id been blocked. then i posted that message on Lordbiro's page, and it allowed me to. Then i tried to make the edit to my build again, but that time it said i was blocked. yet you say Lord Biro hasnt blocked anyone lately. Rarrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Lol i tried to post the above message ^ on my user page, but it aid i was blocked. i logged on and didnt know i got a warning. i logged in then tried to make a build change, and the rest is above. Grenth's Sword :If you know your IP address, you can try sending me an email at spam.home@comcast.net and I can verify its ban status; but if you're able to post intermittently, it sounds like the bug to me. When you get the error, you can try going back to the prior screen then try posting again. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:24, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::Hey Grenth's Sword, as Barek said I haven't carried out a ban for some time now, and even then I very rarely carry out bans other than for mass vandalism. I can't suggest any more than Barek has suggested. If you'd like my email address to discuss this off-wiki then just ask :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:36, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Blocked? I'm trying to edit my build, but when I try to save it, it says it's been blocked. Is it just a bug, or is it really blocked? I don't think I've done anything T_T LavaEdge324 19:49, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :You could post here so you aren't blocked. :) -- (talk) 23:33, 24 October 2006 (CDT) There is a bug. -- Gem ::You're not blocked but we are onto you...nah just kidding it must be a bug as Gem says. --Xasxas256 00:10, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::Lol Xasxas, that's harsh :P :::LavaEdge, there is a known bug as both Gem and Xasxas have said. Have a look at that article for more info :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:27, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Guys, you are both lying. I never mentioned a bug. ;) -- (talk) 13:08, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Very true - it was implied, but never said! --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:12, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::I just read between the lines :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:00, 25 October 2006 (CDT)